January 10, 2016/Chat log
4:42 Williamm258 hi 5:06 Loving77 boop 5:51 Cfljony22 aye chrismas is over i guess i gotta change my picture 5:57 Loving77 hi jony 6:02 Cfljony22 I CANT CHANGE MY PROFILE PICTURE Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:06 Dragonian King hi guys jony guess what You are now away. You are no longer away. jony jony jony jony jony jony jony jony jony jony jony jony jony jony jony jony jony 6:22 Williamm258 bro cnalm down 6:22 Dragonian King ok jony i have a riddle for you 6:26 Cfljony22 yeah go for it 6:26 Dragonian King ok here it goes 6:26 Cfljony22 3 6:27 Dragonian King 10 candles stand burning in a dining room 6:27 Cfljony22 ok 6:27 Dragonian King a strong breeze blows in through an open window and extinguishes 2 of them 6:27 Cfljony22 yeah 6:27 Dragonian King checking back later you see that one more candle has gone out to make sure no more flames go out you shut the window 6:28 Cfljony22 yeah 6:28 Dragonian King assuming the wind doesn't extinguish any more candles, how many candles do you have left in the end 6:28 Cfljony22 2? yea cuz it would melt 6:28 Dragonian King wrong there's 3 left 6:28 Cfljony22 too bad there are 2 left 6:29 Dragonian King "a strong breeze blows in through an open window and extinguishes 2 of them checking back later you see that one more candle has gone out" 6:29 Cfljony22 WAIT SO I WAS RIGHT 6:29 Dragonian King yeah you had the right idea good job (yes) 6:29 Cfljony22 MY FIRST ANSWER WAS RIGHT 6:29 Dragonian King no it's 3 the wind extinguishes 2 candles and then extinguishes another one later 6:29 Cfljony22 i said 3 6:29 Dragonian King Cfljony22 2? yea cuz it would melt 6:30 Cfljony22 before that 6:30 Dragonian King suuuure 6:30 Cfljony22 SERIOUSLY I SAID 3 6:30 Dragonian King well you were closer to solving it than the two other people i told it to today 6:30 Cfljony22 and i didnt read that part lol 6:30 Dragonian King so you win the award 6:30 Cfljony22 so im counting it as a win i skipped over it so i meaaaan 6:31 Dragonian King ok if you say so i'm going to see if lily can get it right 6:31 Cfljony22 gimme another juan 6:31 Dragonian King that's the only one i had 6:31 Cfljony22 ill give u a riddle 6:31 Dragonian King ok time to fail miserably :D You are now away. 6:41 Cfljony22 silly if u can get this right ill give you a million dollars You are no longer away. 6:42 Dragonian King that means it'll be impossible right 6:42 Cfljony22 no lol its super easy Does a pound of gold or a pound of feathers weight more?1 Does a pound of gold or a pound of feathers weight more?1 Does a pound of gold or a pound of feathers weight more?1 Does a pound of gold or a pound of feathers weight more?1 Does a pound of gold or a pound of feathers weight more? oops u get the point u have 10 seconds 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 1 1/2 1 1/4 1 1/8 silly are u joking right now 1 /16 6:43 Dragonian King oh sorry 6:43 Cfljony22 welp 6:43 Dragonian King gold wait they weigh the same 6:43 Cfljony22 whats your final answer 6:43 Dragonian King they weigh the same because it's still just a pound 6:44 Cfljony22 The feathers. A pound of feathers is measured in avoirdupois weight, in which one pound equals 16 ounces. Precious metals are measured in troy weight, in which one pound equals 12 ounces. However, the ounces are not measured in the same way. In avoirdupois weight, one ounce = 437.5 grains. In troy weight, one ounce = 480 grains. So, one pound of feathers weighs (16)x(437.5 grains) = 7,000 grains. One pound of gold weighs (12)x(480 grains) = 5,760 grains. rip silly and his mill 6:45 Dragonian King oh well i wasn't expecting to win anyway jony i'm suddenly wondering if you're secretly the riddler 6:47 Cfljony22 hehe 6:49 Dragonian King want to do a spontaneous true or false quiz 6:49 Cfljony22 eh idk sure first tho ima give u one a 2 year old could solve for your own personal bragging rights 6:50 Dragonian King that means i'm going to mess it up right 6:50 Cfljony22 no your gonna get this one lol ill give u 10 seconds to actually make it somewhat challenging Nathan has math 4 times a week. If he has math 8:00 Monday, 9:20 on Tuesday, 10:40 on Wednesday, and 1:20 on Friday, when does Nathan have math on Thursday? 10 9 8 6:51 Dragonian King 12:00 6:51 Cfljony22 (facepalm) your kidding right lol 6:51 Dragonian King oh come on 6:51 Cfljony22 7 6:51 Dragonian King hang on let me make sure i did the math right 6:51 Cfljony22 will do u know it lol 6:51 Dragonian King ok i give up 6:52 Cfljony22 silly 6:52 Dragonian King i thought since it added an hour and twenty minutes every time 6:52 Cfljony22 keep reading it 6:52 Dragonian King so uh yeah 6:52 Cfljony22 over and over 6:52 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nq78bQKR1xk clip tell me what you think 6:52 Dragonian King oops he doesn't i always forget to pay attention to the small details 6:52 Cfljony22 (facepalm) lol thats wasnt too small lol 6:53 Dragonian King well the question usually overrides the details for me 6:53 Cfljony22 ok 6:53 Dragonian King but hey Dragonian King that means i'm going to mess it up right at least i called it 6:53 Cfljony22 yea 6:54 Dragonian King lol that was funny will 6:55 Williamm258 thanks bye guys You are now away. Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are no longer away. 7:01 Dragonian King ooo You are now away. You are no longer away. do you think lily will be able to solve the puzzle You are now away. 7:22 Loving77 Silly, do you want to see something I watercolor painted today? You are no longer away. 7:22 Dragonian King ok 7:23 Loving77 File:100 1300.JPG 7:23 Dragonian King ooo that's really good 7:24 Loving77 ty You are now away. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:32 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Jony Sup Peep You are no longer away. 8:32 Dragonian King hi lily i have a riddle for you are you ready for the riddle 8:33 Flower1470 sure? 8:34 Dragonian King 10 candles stand burning in a dining room a strong breeze blows in through an open window and extinguishes 2 of them checking back later you see that one more candle has gone out to make sure no more flames go out you shut the window assuming the wind doesn't extinguish any more candles, how many candles do you have left in the end 8:35 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:35 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. 8:40 Flower1470 10 candles, 7 are lit You are no longer away. 8:42 Dragonian King wrong there's 3 candles because the 7 lit ones burned down 8:43 Flower1470 you didn't mention the passage of time "in the end" means what 8:44 Dragonian King idk if i said "in the morning" it would be too obvious 8:44 Flower1470 end of the hour? day? week? year? my lifetime? 8:44 Dragonian King ok how many candles are left at the end of the world You are now away. 8:51 Cfljony22 let me do u a favor silly dont try to logic battle with lily she always wins You are no longer away. 8:51 Dragonian King fair enough i'll just go hide in the bathroom You are now away. You are no longer away. i gtg, bye guys Category:Chat logs Category:January 2016